Dos amigos con el mismo sentimiento
by Riw-DarkUsagii
Summary: Mal titulo. Ni Stan ni Kyle se iamginarian que una tipica tarde de videojuegos se convertiria en una hermosa tarde de confesiones. STYLE.


**Recuerda que amenaze con subir mas yaoi? estoy empezando a cumplir -w-**

**Gracias por dejar review en mi fic pasado! y perdon por el grave error que cometi con Pip n.ñ**

**Pip: No soy Frances hija de p***a!**

**Ok! DX ya entendi.**

**Le trago este Style,amo esta parejita *w*. Los personajes no me perteneces a mi sino a Matt Stone & Trey Parker.**

**Perdonen si no esta muy bueno,estaba poco inspirada pero igual y quise escribir ñ.ñ Sin mas que decir, espero les guste...**

* * *

El chico pelinegro toco la puerta.

-Kyle…pasa por favor.

-Gracias Stan-le sonrió y paso a la casa de su mejor amigo.

Kyle y Stan habían quedado de jugar un nuevo videojuego en casa del pelinegro. Tenían que estrenarlo juntos.

-Stan ¿Dónde están tus padres?-pregunto Kyle mientras caminaban hacia la habitación de Stan en el segundo piso.

-Oh llevaron a Shelly a casa de una amiga, se quedara a dormir ahí y luego se pasarían a comprar unas cosas y a cenar, estaré solo hasta tarde.

-Entonces podremos jugar tranquilos-sonrió.

Los chicos entraron a la habitación de Stan la cual estaba muy ordenada, típico de el.

-Siéntate Kyle…tengo hambre así que iré a preparar algo, ya vuelvo.- Stan bajo rápidamente las escaleras y se dirijo a la cocina, preparo un par de sándwiches y los levo de nuevo hacia su habitación.

El chico pelirrojo prendió la consola y puso el disco, el juego era de aniquilar zombis, nada mejor que masacrar zombis y ver sus órganos esparcidos por doquier en una tarde como esa.

-oh…. ¡toma eso hijo de puta!-Kyle sonrío victoriosamente.

-¡no!-Stan maldijo ya que un zombi lo había matado-maldito bastardo ya me las pagara…

-Vamos Stan…el zombi no tiene la culpa de que tu no seas bueno en esto jejeje.

-¿de qué hablas? Son todo un experto en esto.

-Claro Stan…como digas-rodo los ojos.

-ya cierra la boca ¿Quieres?-se enojo el chico de ojos azules.

-Vale vale, no te enojes…-dijo sin despegar la vista de la pantalla, mientras aplanaba botones rápidamente.

-Cambiando de tema Kyle-el pelinegro jugaba igual de atento que el pelirrojo.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-¿alguien de la escuela te interesa?

-¡Mierda!-el chico había perdido contra un zombi-Supongo….que si.-dijo con un tono diferente, un tono de voz que Stan nunca había oído de parte de su amigo.

-¿Puedo saber quién es?-Pregunto juguetón.

-¡NO!-el chico se altero.

-Vale Kyle…tranquilo…

-Lo siento…jejejej.

-Pero porque no saberlo…soy tu mejor amigo puedes confiar en mí.

-lo sé pero…no, no puedo decirlo.

-Vamos Kyle.

-Lo siento Stan…además, es algo pasajero…yo se que pasara.

-Ya veo...no te preocupes entiendo.

-¿y tú?... ¿Cómo vas con…Wendy?-pregunto con un seco tono de voz.

-Bien…

-No sonaste nada convencido-seguía atento al videojuego.

-Kyle, ¿puedo contarte algo?-el chico bajo la mirada dejando de jugar.

-Claro Stan- Kyle dejo de jugar también y se dedico a ver a su amigo.

-Yo…no creo sentir ya nada por Wendy…

-¿Qué?-el chico ojiverde se quedo atónito.

-Si…últimamente nada es como antes…yo…creo que me interese en otra persona.

-¿otra persona?...-bajo la mirada también.

-sí pero…lo malo es de la persona de quien se trata.

-¿Qué pasa con esa persona?

-Veras…es difícil, es alguien a quien de verdad quiero pero…

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Lamentablemente no puedo estar a su lado.

-¿y eso porque?-dijo sorprendido el pelirrojo.

-Ah…Kyle…

-Stan…

-Kyle…ceo que estoy enamorado de un hombre.-Stan se puso colorado.

Kyle dejo caer el control con el que jugaba y solo se quedo mirándolo, no sabía que decir…no se esperaba eso de Stan y en parte estaba decepcionado por nunca haberle dicho de ese tipo de preferencias.

-Stan yo…

-Lo sé, es una estupidez…-se cubrió la cara con las manos.

-No…Stan no es una estupidez-se acerco a él y le descubrió la cara-yo…también siento algo por un hombre.

-¿enserio?

-si…y no quería decírtelo por temor a que dejaras de hablarme…

-No Kyle, eres mi mejor amigo y quieras lo que quieras siempre va a ser así-le sonrío.

-Gracias viejo…pero…

-pero…

-¿Quién es el chico al que quieres?-pregunto mirándolo directo a los ojos, lo que provoco que Stan se sonrojara.

-Bueno…no creo que sea una buena idea decírtelo…

-Stan ya sé que te gusta un chico… ¿Cuál es el problema?, te prometo que no se lo diré a nadie.-le sonrío dulcemente y poso una de sus manos en su hombro.

-Ah…bueno…-Stan se quedo callado por unos segundos, después miro a Kyle, se acerco mas a el y tomo su rostro entre sus manos. Kyle se sonrojo violentamente.

-¿Stan que…?

-Eres tu el que me gusta Kyle-le susurró en los labios para después darles un tímido beso el cual se fue convirtiendo en uno apasionado con el paso de los segundos.

Kyle no creerlo que esto estaba pasando. Cerro sus ojos y abrazo a Stan para profundizar tan dulce beso, le correspondió con movimientos suaves y deliciosos. Pero tuvieron que separarse.

-Ya lo dije…Perdóname Kyle…

-Stan…tu también me gustas mucho…tu eres la persona por la que me eh interesado todo este tiempo.- Kyle se sentó en las piernas de Stan, abrazando su cadera con sus piernas. Le paso los brazos por los hombros y le beso.

Stan se dejo caer hacia atrás quedando debajo de Kyle, pero este se rodo ahora quedando en la posición contraria.

-Stan…-se sonrojo desviando la mirada.

-Kyle…juguemos un poco-le acaricio el rostro delicadamente-jeje y no me refiero a la consola…-Le miro pícaramente y después le beso el cuello.

-S-Stan…no aquí…

-Mis padres no están ¿recuerdas?

-Es verdad…entonces…juguemos-Rio y se dejo querer por Stan.

Y ambos muchachos "jugaron" toda la tarde sin descansar, demostrándose su amor atreves de besos, caricias y demás. Ya abría tiempo para ocuparse de los estorbos.

* * *

**Y con estorbos me refiero a Wendy e.e**

**Tal vez se esperaban un lemon al igual que yo DX. Perdonen por no ponerlo...eso ya vendra jejeje.**

**Saludos y hasta el proximo fic.!**


End file.
